His Daughter
by i saw my life disappear
Summary: Anthony DiNozzo was a happy-go-lucky kind of guy ubtil he find out he has a daughter. Her mother was recently kidnapped from an unknown man. Will they save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

"MOM!" the girl yelled. "Run! Go to your father!" her mother yelled back. "NCIS!" a man took her mother away, the girl ran for her life.

Squad Room

"Tony, what are you doing?" asked Ziva. Tony clicked the mouse and looked up "Nothin' what are you doing?" Ziva chuckled "More dating sites I see" "Who said I was on a dating site?" "Well thinking of you, you would always been on one" McGee chuckled "Ziva has a point, Tony anyone can tell you would."

"And what would Tony do? McGee?" Gibbs asked. McGee froze for a second "Uh.. Nothin boss" The elevator dinged, a young girl with brown hair walked out, she looked around and went towards them "Um hey, I'm looking for someone with the last name DiNozzo?" she asked. Everyone looked at Tony, he got up and looked at the girl "Who are you, kid?" "Kylie DiNozzo, your daughter."

Ziva's jaw dropped, she then chuckled "Tony? A daughter? Not surprising" Gibbs walked up to Kylie then DiNozzo "I never knew you were married" McGee looked at the two "They do look alike" Kylie rolled her eyes "Look, I need help, my mom is in trouble, can you people help me or not?" Everyone looked at her "Same personality" McGee said

Gibbs grabbed his coffee "What's your mother's name, Kylie?" "Victoria DiNozzo" Tony clapped and got up "Hah! I remember her! Met her in Las Vegas. Got married." "McGee found her?" asked Gibbs. "Uh yeah boss, came back from Iraq last week" answered McGee. "What had happened to your mother?" Ziva asked. "I dunno, my mom was kidnapped by this guy when we came home" Kylie answered.

Gibbs took out his chair and let Kylie sit on it "Do you remember the man's face?" "Um no, he was wearing a mask"

"Voice?"

"He had those voice things um, computerized kind"

Tony sighed and sat back in his chair "Well we're no where"

"No we're not" Gibbs said "Where do you live?"

"167 West Wood Avenue"

"Let's go" Gibbs said

"Boss! What about the kid?" asked Tony

"What do you think? Bring her!"

"This where you live?" Gibbs asked pulling over to a light blue and white house. "Yeah" Kylie answered looking at it. They entered the house, it was a mess, books and papers every where, few bullet casings were on the floor and some blood was on the wall. "Spread out" Gibbs commanded and everyone did. Kylie looked up at him "Um sir?" Gibbs looked at her "Yeah?" "Can I go get some stuff from my room?" "It depends, was he in your room?" "No" "Go ahead" "Thank you" she said and quickly ran down the hall.

Her room wasn't a mess, luckily, she grabbed her bag and searched for three things only. Those things were her phone, wallet and her notebook. Tony and Ziva walked into the room "This your room, kid?" asked Tony. "Um yeah, I'm sitting on a bed and my name is on the wall.. So whattaya think?" Kylie said back. Ziva chuckled "She does resemble you"

"I didn't think I would have a kid"

"Please," said Kylie "My mom told me you were hitting on other women"

"Well, Kylie, don't be surprised" said Ziva, she looked back at Tony "He hits on many womans"

"It's women, Ziva, not womans" said Tony

Kylie interrupted them "Wait, I need to know all your names"

"I'm Tony, that's Ziva, the geeky one over there is McGee and the boss with coffee is Gibbs. You'll meet the others when we get back."

"Eh" said Kylie

"I wanna see if your my daughter" Tony said and sat next to her. "Tony, does it really matter? She has your hair, eyes and attitude"

"Yeah bu-"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled "Evidence"

"Oh eh, sorry boss. We'll discuss this later" The agents left the room, Kylie followed them. Ziva took pictures and DiNozzo got evidence, McGee and Gibbs looked around. Kelsi watched the agents as they investigated. Tony also found a dead cat behind the fridge, Kylie claimed she had never seen it.

Soon after they went back, the team allowed Kylie to go with McGee go to the forensics lab.

"So what's the forensics scientist's name?" Kylie asked as the elevator door closed. "Abby Scuito" McGee answered (A/N: If I spelled her last name sorry) "Abby? She must be pretty then" Kylie said "You can say that" "Are you saying she isn't pretty?" "Uh no, I mean she goth" "Oh cool" The elevators opened, music played, Kylie followed McGee into the lab. "Hey McGee" said Abby "Aww, who is she?"

McGee grinned "Abby, meet Kylie"

"Nice to meet ya Kylie"

"Hey Abby"

"Well Abs, gotta go" McGee said and Kylie followed behind

"Hey McGee! Can Kylie stay down her with me?" asked Abby. Kylie looked at McGee with pleading eyes, he nodded.

"So Kylie, who are your parents?" Abby asked "Or we can do a DNA test"

"DNA test please, you'll be surprised" Kylie said and smiled, sitting on a chair

"Okay" Abby said and started the test

Minutes Later

The computer dinged and Abby looked at the screen "Blood type AB, name Kylie Annabeth DiNozzo, oh my gosh! You're Tony's daughter!" she exclaimed hugging Kylie tightly. Once she released her "Wow.. Didn't think you would get that excited, is that a CafPow?" "Why yes it is" "Cool, um Tony said I would meet a doctor. Where is he?"

"Oh you'll love him, his name is Dr. Mallard, wanna go meet him?"

"What about that stuff?"

"I just started running them, let's go"

"Ducky!" Abby yelled "Oh hey Palmer, where's Ducky?"

Palmer looked at the girl "He-"

Ducky walked in "Right here Abigail, who's this?"

Kylie shooked his hand "Kylie"

"And get this, she's DiNozzo's daughter!" Abby said. Palmer and Ducky looked at the girl, they were both speechless. "Anthony never ceases to surprise us" Ducky said. "Can't disagree to that, Dr. Mallard" said Kelsi. "Call me Ducky, Ms. DiNozzo"

"And I'm Palmer"

"Uh Ducky, why don't you do check-up on Kylie, just in case?" asked Abby. "Of course, here Kylie, sit on this table" Kylie did so, Ducky started with her eyes, bones, etc.

"You're perfectly healthy, Ms. DiNozzo" said Ducky and smiled "Thank you, Ducky" said Kylie. Gibbs walked in "Dead cat, Ducky" "Oh yes died from it's bowl of milk" (Lol, idk) "Bowl of milk?" Kylie asked "Uh yes, very unusual, I suppose someone had put a poison in the milk" "But that's not my cat" "No fingerprints?" "No this feline was clean once she had died"

"Kylie, let's go back upstairs" Gibbs said, Kelsi nodded and followed him. "Tony, your daughter" McGee said and Ziva smirked "DiNozzo" Gibbs said "Yeah boss?" Tony asked and got up "I need you to do somethin' important" "Yeah?" Tony started getting excited "Take care of your daughter. She didn't eat yet" Ziva chuckled. "And McGee, go with them, I don't trust he'll feed her" "Yes boss" McGee said and the three went to the cafeteria.

"What do you want, kid?" Tony said, Kylie looked at the vending machine "Lays, sour cream and onion and I have a name you know" "So what ki- uh Kylie?" Tony said "McGeek, get the chips" Kylie looked at McGee "Please?" McGee smiled and got the chips. "Alright Kyles," Tony said and they sat down "Favorite movie?" McGee sighed. "Uh, National Treasure: Book of Secrets or The Mummy"

"Which one? Dragon Emperor?"

"Um yeah, I loved the yeti"

"Maybe you are my daughter.. Do you like to read books?"

"Some, I wanna write one but never had time"

"Probie, you can be her uncle"

"What? Why?" asked McGee

The two fought alittle over a different subject. "Alright Kyles, let's go" Tony said and got up, Kylie was gone "Kylie!" McGee yelled. Tony's phone rang "DiNozzo!" Abby yelled "Why weren't you watching your daughter?" "Uh Abby? I didn't really know she was gone, McGee and I were uh talking" Tony said and quickly went to the lab.

Kylie laughed "Wow.. He was watching me but was fighting with McGee so I got bored and left" Abby laughed alittle, the computer dinged "The blood.. Belongs to.. Steven Domeh" "Domeh? Sounds kinda funny"

Gibbs was right behind them "Have ya seen him before?" Kylie jumped "I uh.. No not really" Gibbs nodded and left. "Um does he-" "Yeah" Abby said "Happens alot" "Eh heh, I'm kinda scared" Kylie said and quickly looked behind her, Abby laughed.


	2. School Shootout

"It's Steven Domeh, look up the name." Gibbs said as he entered the squad room. McGee typed "Steven Domeh, age 32. Lives in a deli, 89 Nelson Boulevard."

The team walked up the stairs to a deli. "Is Steven Domeh here?" asked Tony. "And you are?" a woman asked. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Ziva David, Timothy McGee and Jethro Gibbs" "Ah, okay. Steven!" she yelled. A man came down. The team looked at him, he looked back "Steven Domeh?" "Yeah" the man answered. "NCIS" the man looked at them again and ran. Ziva went outside with McGee, Gibbs and Tony followed the suspect.

Moments later Steven was caught and was brought back to the building. He sat in the interrogation room, the team watched him in the other room. The door opened, Abby and Kylie walked "Recongnize him, Kylie?" Gibbs asked. "He looks familiar, I think he jogs through my neighborhood once a day." Gibbs nodded and entered the other room. The interrogation started.

"Where is she?" asked Gibbs. "Who?" Steven asked. Gibbs drank his coffee "You know who, Petty Officer Victoria" "Victoria? Never heard of her" Gibbs showed her a picture "How bout now?" "Never seen her, she availible?" "No, she isn't. She's been kidanpped." "Dude, I had nothin' to do with that." "Oh really, your blood was found in her house." "I cut my finger when I was handing a newspaper to a customer" he said showing him the cut. "Name?" "Uh.. I don't remember" Gibbs sighed and left the room. "Hold him overnight" he said. The team nodded.

It was already past ten, everyone was tired, Gibbs decided to let them go to sleep "See you tomorrow team" he said and left. "I have to go home with him?" asked Kylie, Ziva chuckled "Well, he is your father" Tony turned to McGee "Probie, bring my daughter to your house" McGee looked at him "What why?" "I somehow trust you and Gibbs left already" Gibbs slapped her in the back of his head "Tony, she's your daughter, bring her to your house" "Yes sir"

Tony and Kylie went home. "You're sleepin on the couch" Tony said. "Can I borrow a shirt?" Kylie asked. Tony looked at her "Yeah" he went to his room and came back with a black shirt "Wear this" Kylie got up and went to the bathroom. When she came out, DiNozzo had already went to bed, leaving a blanket and some pillows for her. She sat on the couch and lied down.

Moments later she turned and turned again, she couldn't sleep. She looked over to DiNozzo's room, the door was closed but unlocked. She got up and went to his room and lied down falling asleep.

Next Day

*Ring*

*Ring*

DiNozzo fumbled around the bed, he grabbed his phone off the night stand "DiNozzo" he mumbled. "Tony, you still sleepin'?" asked McGee. "Yeah whattaya think? I'm on a cruise to Guatamala?" Tony said back. "Wake up your daughter and ge-" Tony hang up, he felt a body next to him, it was Kylie "Kylie, wake up" "What?" she mumbled.

"How'd you get here?"

"I walked in"

"Why?"

She sat up "I'm not used to sleeping in new places so I sleep with my mom but she's not here so I went here"

Tony got up "Whatever, get out and get dressed" Kylie sighed and got dressed.

The two then went inside the car. "Hungry?" Tony asked. Kylie thought for a bit "Nah" He smirked "Good, cause I wasn't gonna get you any" "Mean" "That's what I do"

They arrived at the building, McGee and Ziva were there. "I'm gonna be right back" Kylie said and went to the elevator. Tony shrugged "Where's Gibbs?" "He didn't come in yet" McGee answered. "Tony, shouldn't you go get your daughter?" asked Ziva. "Nah. With Abby maybe." "Prove it." "Fine" he said and got dialed "Abby, is Kylie with you?" Abby answered him, he hung up. "No she isn't." He said. Gibbs walked in "Go look for her" "Yes sir"

"Abby, where's Kylie?" Tony asked. "I told you she's not here" Abby answered. "Ima go check Ducky" he said and left.

"Ducky!" he yelled. "Yes Anthony?" asked Ducky, Kylie appeared behind Palmer. "Kylie, dam-" Ducky interrupted him "Language Anthony" Tony sighed "Kylie, beep it, why didn't you tell me you were here?" Kylie shrugged "I thought you wouldn't care"

Tony sighed, he grabbed her arm and brought her into the elevator. The doors closed, he stopped the elevator and the lights shut off "I do care" he said turning to her. "You never act like it" Kylie said. DiNozzo bended down, his hands on her shoulders "Look if you weren't my daughter, I would care less but you are." He got back up and the elevator started "Oh yeah don't tell anyone this. I don't want them to think I'm mushy" Kylie laughed.

"Got her" said Tony. "Good. Go to her school, Ziva go with her" said Gibbs. The three looked at each other. "Now!" Gibbs yelled, they rushed out.

They arrived at the school. They entered the classroom "Are you Ms. Anderson?" asked Ziva. "Yes" the woman answered "Why is Kylie with you?" "We need to speak to you out in the hall" said Tony. "Oh sure, recess class" she said and they walked into the hall. "Can you tell me your names, where you work and why is Kylie with you?" "NCIS, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, that's Special Agent Ziva David. I'm Kylie's father" Ms. Anderson was surprised "Go ahead, ask questions"

"Have you seen anyone around the school? Possibly watching your class?" asked Ziva. "No, I don't see anyone at all, I mostly speak with the parents."

"Kylie! What happened!" asked a girl. Kylie sat on the desk "I don't wanna talk about it, Amanda." Amanda sat next to her "Okay, are you staying here?" "No" "Who was that?" "My dad and his friend" "Wow, you look like your dad" said another girl. "Kyles, I wanna talk to you" said a boy, she nodded and they went to the back of the room.

"Why didn't you text me?" asked the boy. "I couldn't Jake, my mom" Kylie said back. "What happened?" "She was kidnapped." Kylie looked at the window, she saw a man, he lifted up his gun, 3 gunshots went through the window, everyone went to the floor. The agents came in crouching down, with their guns out "Everyone! Go to the hall! Stay down!" yelled Ziva, everyone listened to her, another gunshot came and hit the globe that was on the shelf, causing everyone to scream.

"Tony, Ziva, their comin' after me" said Kylie. "Kylie, calm down" said Ziva "They missed and no one got hurt" "What now? Are you guys gonna call Gibbs?" Gibbs walked passed them "Already here" The two agents got up and went inside the classroom. "Class, school is closing early, your parents will be picking you up soon" said the teacher.

"Hey you two!" Tony yelled "Black haired girl and brown haired boy! Over here!" Amanda and Jake walked up to him and Kylie. "Have you ever seen a guy, following either of you?" The both shook their heads. "Tony, I saw the guy, that shot his gun, towards me." Said Kylie, Tony pulled her aside "When we get back, I want you to calm down and go to Abby, tell her about the features of the man." Kylie nodded.

The team got the gunshot bullets or casings, whatever you people call them and headed back to the squad room. "Is this the guy?" asked Abby. Kylie looked one more time and nodded, Gibbs came in and gave Abby a CafPow "That him?" "Yup!" answered Abby "I'm gonna run it right now and the bullets came from a West and Smith 35. Caliber." Gibbs nodded. "Thanks Abbs!" he yelled. "Gibbs! Do you have a drink fo-" "Freezer!" the elevator doors closed.

The two looked towards the freezer, there was a mocha iced latte with alot of whipped cream on top "Wow, how'd he do that?" Kylie asked. Abby shrugged "It's kinda cool when he does that" Kylie took out the latte and started drinking it.

The elevator doors opened Ziva walked in "Kylie, come with me." She said. "Where?" asked Kylie. "You'll see, just come." "Okay, bye Abby" The two left, Abby looked at the screen, nothing, no match for the face.


	3. Deal&Death

Ziva and Kylie walked towards the squad room "Tony, why am I here?" Kylie asked. "Probie, you go first." Tony said. McGee signaled her to come towards him "Okay Kylie, we are going to teach you or train." Kylie was confused "Um why?" "Purposes" said Ziva. McGee started "Uhh, well this is how you..."

An hour passed, it was Ziva's turn to train Kylie. "First I will teach you defense. Say a man is pointing a gun at you, what do you do?" Kylie thought for a bit "Dodge the gun, easy as that. Kick him, grab the gun and run" Ziva was surprised at her answer "Show it" Kylie quickly kicked her, Ziva grabbed her arm and pinned her to the floor, her knee on her back "That is what you do" "Well it hurts to do that, can you get off me please?"

Ziva got off her "Your close, try spying" Kylie smirked "I've been doing that all my life" "Ziva! Get back here!" Tony yelled "It's my turn!" Ziva nodded and left. "Now Kylie, I'm going to teach you nothing..." Kylie looked at him bored "Wow.. Can I go get pie?"

Tony sat down on a chair "Fat" "What!" She angrily yelled hittng him very, very hard. Tony stood up "Hey! You have no right to hit your father!" "You called me fat!" Kylie yelled. "HEY!" Gibbs yelled, the two turned towards him "Shut up, both of you" they did so. "DiNozzos, both of you get back to the squad room."

The two went to the squad room, they both saw Kylie's friends, Amanda and Jake, sitting down, looking at the screen. Kylie walked over to them "Jake? Amanda? Why are you guys here?" "That dude threatened us" answered Jake. Kylie gave Tony a death glare "What the heck?" "No, not him, the other dude that uh.. You know" Amanda explained. "Oh, then I take that death glare back." "Appreciate it" Tony said and sat down.

"The evidence is down stairs so since you're all here, Tony can take them out" said Ziva. "What? Why me?" Tony asked. "That's probably a bad idea, Ziva. The suspect might be watching." "Very true.. Maybe they'll like Abby" It was decided, the three will be with Abby for the rest of the day.

Abby looked at the screen bored out of her mind, she wanted someone to come down and talk, while she was working. She didn't care who it was Gibbs, McGee, Tony, Ziva, Kylie, Ducky and Palmer, well Palmer kinda scares her but she didn't care. The elevator dinged, she quickly turned around "Abby, can you hang out with them?" Tony asked. Abby nodded, Tony turned around and went back into the elevator.

"So names?" Abby asked. "Oh uh, this is Jake and that's Amanda." answered Kylie. "Awesome, uh well right now I'm matching the bullets... Do you guys wanna do anything?" The three looked at each other and shrugged. Abby sighed. Gibbs came in "You two, are goin' home, turns out the threat was a joke. Your parents are picking you up" The two nodded, McGee escorted them to their parents. "The bullet Abbs?" "Oh yeah, their the same one as the other one" "Thanks" he said "Kylie, with me" Kylie nodded and she went back up.

"Do you know this place?" asked Gibbs. Kylie looked at the screen which had an old home "Yeah, me and my mom used to live there.." Her cell phone began to ring, it was her mother's name on the cell phone's screen.

"Lemme have the phone" said Gibbs. Kylie nodded and gave it to him, McGee started a trace or whatever you call it. Gibbs put the phone next to his ear "Hello?"

"Who's this?" a woman said on the other end "Anthony?" "No miss, his boss. Your daughter is safe with us." A noise was heard on the other end "If you wanna see her alive, bring ten million to an old home" a man said and hung up. The team and Kylie left to go to the home.

Kylie's POV

Gibbs and the rest quietly approached the car. I had to stay in the car, just for safety. It's stupid, why should I stay in the fudgin car? I can help, spy and defend myself. Sighing, I looked at the house, it was dark, there's a gun in there... I can feel it.. I looked under the seat, there it was, a gun, fully loaded. I quickly grabbed it and got out of the car.

Normal POV

The soft breeze made her shiver, the sun was close to setting. She held the gun softly to make sure it wouldn't go off. It was her first time holding a gun, the one Ziva aloud her to hold was a fake. Her heart was racing, it was telling her to go in, her mind was confused. She didn't know who to listen to, her mind or her heart. She wanted to save her mother but she was afraid to risk her life.

Kylie then thought of it at a different point of view. What would her mother want her to do? Save her but have her father with her, she didn't want that. Her father would have wanted her to stay in the car, so would Gibbs.

She didn't want to listen to others' point of views. She wanted to make choices on her own, she was already twelve, not exactly a responsible age for many teens or tweens or whatever but she was responsible. She never talked to strangers, fought for herself and knew what to do in dangerous situations.

She still wasn't able to decide, maybe Gibbs already got him, maybe she didn't have to go in. In her heart she knew her mother was in there, she was afraid to go in. What if he got her also? Would he instantly kill her? Or make her suffer? Keep her as his servant, no freedom. No one would be able to save her. No one would know where she was.

She would suffer each day as his slave. What would he do? If she talked back he'll probably threaten him with his gun. What if he had his mother captive? Would he kill her? She needed to save her mother. She finally decided, she'll go.

Kylie peeked through the window, nothing was there the room was totally empty. An idea popped in her head, she remembered the secret passage way that lead to the basement, she was the only one who knew that. She quickly removed the stones that blocked the small hole, she struggled to get in but eventually did.

The basement smelled like old people but Kylie somehow liked the smell. She held the gun the way Ziva had shown her, she slowly walked up the stairs then stopped, she listened for a sound. Tap tap. That was all she heard, she identified the sound of someone tapping their foot.

Was it her mother? Or the suspect? She heard a man speaking, the suspect. She tried to figure out which side it was coming from, left or right? She listened closely, it was left. She quietly went the room and hid behind the wall so he wouldn't see her. Her eyes widened, she saw her mother in the corner, facing the wall and her kidnapper next to her but didn't spotted her.

She backed away quietly so she wouldn't risk being seen. She went back to the stairs and crouched down. She heard whispering outside, she had excellent hearing as well as a wolf, her favorite animals. It was Ziva, she was speaking into her earpiece.

"I have suspect in sight" said Ziva. "Move in" Tony slowly opened the door and the agents went towards the living room, there was a man talking to a woman that was tied up. "Put the gun down" said Gibbs. The man turned around and put the gun to the woman's head "Come closer and I shoot her."

"Put the gun down and it'll be okay." Gibbs said. "Why should I? Huh? Ima go to jail anyway." The man said, the woman was quiet. "Put the gun down." Said Tony. The man got upset "Don't tell me what to do!" "Listen to him. You don't wanna get shot don't ya?" asked Gibbs. He became much more furious. "I SAID DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"We'll cut you a deal." Gibbs said. He became alittle calmer. "What kinda deal?" "Put the gun down and you'll find out." His expression was slightly angered, he pressed the gun towards her head "It's a trick, I won't get no deal."

"It's not a trick, believe us, you'll get your deal." Gibbs said. He started sweating. "Prove it." Gibbs sighed. "Like I said, put the gun down and you'll get your deal." "NO.." He said.

Ziva shot him in the leg, he fell to the floor, McGee cuffed him and brought him to the car. They looked at the woman at the chair, it was Petty Officer Victoria DiNozzo.


	4. Moving On

Kylie's POV

It's been two months since my mother's death. Yeah, you heard it my mother died. The man, John Beire, shot her before we got there and made it look like she was still alive. I moved in with my father, Anthony DiNozzo. I was literally upset but somehow was able to move on.

The funeral was short and simple. All her friends, naval officer and our family was there. I cried for days and healed by eating ice-cream.

I still go to my school, nothing has really changed except Amanda and Jake started dating, they look so cute together. Oh yeah, a new kid came to our school, his name is Derek Harworth. He's actually a really good friend of Jake so we easily became friends with him.

I got a room, it used to be Tony's so called "library," meaning his "special" movie collection. Well yeah, that's pretty much it.

Well right now, I'm home, meaning Tony's house. We're waiting for pizza, that's what we pretty much do every night for dinner. We're both okay with that. Tony wore his loose black shirt and black sweats. I wore an orange shirt with the word 'Yum' on it, a mouth was sticking it's tongue out and blue plaid pants, sleep wear pretty much.

Normal POV

Kylie sighed "Is it past thirty minutes? I want free pizza." Tony changed the channel. "I dunno, I want the pizza free too." Someone knocked on the door. Kylie quickly got up and opened the door. "Thanks, it's been thirty minutes so the pizza's free." She quickly grabbed the pizza box but there was none. A voice came "What?" Kylie looked up "Derek?"

Derek scratched his head. "Uh yeah.. Nice Pjs.." Kylie blushed. "Uh... Yeah thanks I guess.. So why are you here?" "Oh uh... You left your camera at your desk..." He shoved his hand in his pocket and took out her black camera. "Thanks." He nodded and left. The pizza delivery guy finally came "Free pizza... Lucky" Kylie chuckled and closed the door, the two finally ate.

"So who was at the door?" Tony asked taking a large bite out of his pizza. Kylie got two cans of coke "Friend from school.."

"Name?"

"Derek"

"A boy?"

"Uh yeah, what does it sound like?" Tony got into a strict parent position. "Now Kylie, I wanna talk to you about boys." Kylie was shocked and afraid at the same time. "Please don't have this talk with me.. I'm begging you." Her father got back in his original postion. "Good cause I didn't wanna do that either."

Kylie laughed.

Monday

"Bye guys!" Kylie yelled to her friends. "Bye!" they all said back and waved. Kylie smiled and turned around, she headed towards the park, it was the only shortcut to her home. She sighed.

"Next time, Ima ask Tony to get me a bike. Maybe a black one or red, maybe blue.. What about an electric scooter? Oh wait no, bad idea. Eh he, last time I was on Amanda's, I almost broke it.." She sighed again, her plaid black and white converse shoes hit the grass softly. She was tired, she had gym class today and ran twenty laps, her dark skinny jeans made her tired for no apparent reason. It got colder, she took out her plaid jacket, put it on and put her hoodie on and shoved her hands in her pockets.

The park was nearly empty, joggers passed by once in awhile, two families were having a picnic and some guy was fishing. The people were distant from her, she sighed once more and sat on a bench under a shady oak tree. She opened her bag and took out her homework.

Two hours past, Kylie finally finished all her homework but stayed at the park to admire the sparkling pond that was in front of her. There were less people, now it was teens that go there to smoke but they didn't see her, her dark clothes helped her blend in.

The teens left, now Kylie was all alone, the night was cold. She still didn't wanna go home, Tony probably wasn't home yet. A black SUV slowed down infront of her. Something in her heart told her to leave but she didn't.

A man came out. "Hey, my guys and I are lost, can you help us?" She made myself look gullible but she knew something was gonna happen. "Yeah, where ya goin?" He walked closer and took out a knife. "Get in the car." Kylie looked at him, then the knife and the man in his car. They looked like pedophiles, I was afraid. The man sighed in frustration, another man came out of the car and grabbed me and threw her into the back seat.

"Don't be scared." They said. "I am freakin' scared, I got kidnapped!" Kylie yelled. One man chuckled. "We should've taken her too." Her jaw dropped. "You're the guys that took my mom!" "Uh yeah what does it sound like?" The man in the passenger seat turned around and knocked her out.

Kylie's POV

I woke up, I was on my back, my legs were pressed against my chest and a rope was tied around my waist and thighs, my ankles and hands, it hurts so much. The room was made out of stone, there was a door, I heard voices on the other side, it was the men that kidnapped me and a woman who was yelling at them. She was arguing with them.

"What's wrong with you two! You can't do that! She's a little girl!" the woman yelled.

"Shut up! Mike is in jail! That navy girl was killed by him!" the man yelled

The other man was much more calmer. "We're just keeping her with us.."

"Yeah, we'll be right back. You let that girl go, you die." A door slammed. Footsteps came down the stairs, the door to the room I was in opened it.

A woman with long brown hair, that was put into a ponytail came in. "Hey sweetie, are you okay?" I was a little disturbed, "Why is she so nice? Maybe she didn't want this to happen.."

"Why am I here?" I asked. The woman sighed "My name is Melissa Santos. They took you because.. Well I'm not sure.." "Can you untie me, please?" Melissa sighed again. "Sorry, sweetie. I would but I can't, they'll kill me.." "Oh.. It's okay.." A door opened and closed. "I gotta go back up." She quickly ran upstairs.

Normal POV

"Rob! What the heck do you think you're doing!" Melissa yelled. "Don't tell us what to do." Rob said, multiple footsteps came down the stairs. Kylie looked at the door, Rob and the other man came in with.. Her friends. Rob had an evil grin. "We thought you wanted some company so we got your friends." He threw the three towards the wall, the other man untied the rope but put a thing (It's like a handcuff) that was connected to a steel chain on the wall. The two went upstairs.

"Guys, I'm so sorry, I didn't think this would happen.." Kylie said. Amanda and Jake sat beside her and Danny sat infront of her. "It's okay." Amanda said in a comforting voice.

An hour past, the two men released her friends, Kylie wondered why. Amanda quickly called NCIS. "Agent Gibbs!" Amanda yelled. "Amanda? What's wrong?" Gibbs asked. "These guys! They have Kylie!" "Do you know where she is?" Jake grabbed the phone. "No, they dropped us off infront of the school." Gibbs sighed. "Alright, go home, together." He hung out and turned towards Tony.

Tony bit his sandwich, a piece of ham dangled from his mouth. "I did nothin." "No, you didn't, your daughter's been kidnapped." The piece of ham fell to the desk. "What?" "Don't what me, whattaya think? We're gonna find her, McGee find out where she last was." "Uh, sure. I'll go ask her frien-" Tony interuppted him "She goes through the park before she gets home and occasionally does her homework there." "Alright, let's get to the park." The team arrived at the park and put out a BOLO on the car plates that Kylie was in.

Kylie sighed, she sat down with her back against the wall, she played with the chain. "Where's my bag?" she thought. She looked beside her, there was her bag, untouched. Her phone was still there, she took it out, no signal. She sighed and put the phone back.

Rob came in, he gave her a cold look and walked up to her. He started beating her, Melissa came in "ROB! WHAT'RE THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Kylie became unconcious


	5. Out of The Way

Kylie woke up, she was back at the park, on the ground under the shady oak tree. It had started to snow, her skinny jeans were gone, she tiredly look through her bag and took out her black shorts and put them on. She looked around the park, her head hurt, bruises covered her body. She took out her phone and called Gibbs.

"Hello?" asked Gibbs. "G-Gibbs, I- I'm at t-the park. Help." She hung up the phone. Gibbs got up. "Park, now." The team quickly arrived at the park and searched for Kylie. They finally found her under the tree, barely concious. They quickly brought her to Ducky.

"No serious damage has happened so she'll be alright." Said Ducky. Tony nodded and carried Kylie back to the squad room and let her sleep.

She woke up. "Tony?" The team look at her. "Are you okay?" asked Gibbs. Kylie sat up. "Yeah, I guess. My head hurts but that's it." "Do you remember who took you?"

"Uhh yeah."

"Okay, go down to Abby and she'll help."

Kylie walked into the lab, Abby quickly spotted her. "Kylie! You're okay!" she hugged her tightly then released her. "Abby, I'm here to get the picture of my kidnapper." "Okay, let's start." "Um okay. He was Tony's height, kinda looks like Hugh Laurie but with brown hair and with more muscles. He has a tattoo of a snake on his arm and cut on his cheek. Uh.. Oh yeah, his name is Rob and had a partner. He also had, possibly a girlfriend named, Melissa Santos." "Is this him?" asked Abby. "Yeah it's close." "Okay, I'll just run it now."

Five hours passed, they still couldn't find Melissa or Rob. It was like they had disappeared. They were gone, Kylie's kidnappers couldn't go to jail.

Another hour passed, Kylie went back to the squad room and sat down quietly. The elevator doors opened Melissa came in. "Melissa!" Kylie yelled. Tony and Ziva looked up. "Rob is at 655 Greenwood, he doesn't know who's coming." Melissa said. Gibbs and the team left.

Gibbs and the team finally came back. "Rob killed his partner." Melissa put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my... Dean.." She then broke into tears. "Dean and I were engaged." "Ms. Santos, why don't you tell us the entire story?" asked Gibbs in a comforting voice. Melissa sat down.

"Dean had just proposed to me last week. Him and Rob were high school friends but didn't see each other after senior year. Rob comes to his house and asks Dean for a place to stay. B-but now Dean is dead." Melissa started coughing, she began to get dizzy and fell. Moments later, she died. Rob had given her a poison before she came to NCIS.

Kylie sighed, she was wondering if they'll find Rob soon. Ziva must have read her mind. "It'll be okay, Kylie." Kylie looked at her. "Thanks." "You're welcome." Ziva replied with a smile. "Ziva, enough chit-chat. Let's get back to work." Tony said. Kylie got up and looked through the window. "I'm kinda hungry." "Let's eat." Tony said. Kylie nodded and followed him to the cafeteria.

"Tony," Kylie said. "Am I going back to school on tomorrow?" (A/N: Aka- Tuesday) "Whattaya think?" Tony said with a grin. Kylie chuckled and smiled. "Ugh... I'm glad I don't have homework."

Tony gave her a look "Tests?"

Kylie sat back crossing her arms. "Nope."

"Uh... Projects?"

"Nope."

"Reports?"

"Nope."

"..."

"Well..."

"... You're gonna have to sleep here tonight."

She gave him a confused look. "What? What about clothes?"

"I'll go home and grab some clothes."

"You better get the right one."

"What? Uh... Blue?"

She shook her head in disappointment. "Black and blue."

"Hey I was close." Kylie laughed, Tony got up. "Done?" Kylie shook her head. "Slow down, I'm a growing girl." "Well, I'm gonna go home, I'll be back in a few." Kylie nodded, he ran off to go home. Palmer came in.

"Oh hey-uh... Kylie?" he said in a confused tone. "Uh yeah..." Kylie replied. "What're you doing here, alone?" Kylie looked around. "What are you talkin' bout, alone? There's people here." "No I mean, where's Special Agent DiNozzo?" "'Oh he went home to get somethin'." "Oh well I gonna go get some food., bye." Palmer walked off.

Kylie sighed, she hated eating alone, there was no one to talk to. She finally finished her french fries and walked around the building. She first passed 'Interrogation' and went inside the observation room. It was quiet, no one was in either rooms. She played with the machines that were in the room.

She walked out and found herself in the evidence garage. There were few people in it but surprisingly, no one noticed her. She stopped, her phone rang. She pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello?" Rob's voice was on the other end. "Hello."

Kylie quickly went into the elevator and ran towards the squad room. "H-h-he's on th-the p-phone." She said breathlessly. She then handed the phone to Gibbs. "Hello Rob." Rob was quiet for a moment but finally spoke. "Found Dean?" "Yeah." "Found where I am?" "Nope but we're close." "Well I'll tell you. I'm at Starlite Motel." He said and hung up. Gibbs gave the phone back to Kylie.

"When DiNozzo gets back tell him to wait here for us." Gibbs said and he, Ziva and McGee left. Kylie sat down at DiNozzo's desk. She then decided to look through it. She first opened the top drawer on the right. Paper, magazines and movies. Kylie sighed and closed the drawer, she didn't feel like looking through the rest and went on the computer.

She sighed, she didn't even know what to go on. She was so lazy at the moment that she didn't even want to get up. Anthony came moments after. "Finally." Kylie thought in her mind. "Uh hey, Kyles, where th-" Kylie interuppted him. "Went to go get Rob." "Ugh, whatever, I'll just do work Gibbs wants me to do." He said, lifting up Kylie and put her at McGee's desk.

"Stay." He said. "I'm not a dog." She said putting her feet on the desk and leaned back. "Whatever." He said and typed on his computer, while he did that, Kylie daydreamed.

The elevator doors opened, the DiNozzos looked up, Rob was handcuffed. As they walked by Rob gave her a sinister glare. "He's finally out of your way." Gibbs said with a grin. "Yay!" Kylie hugging him tightly.

The was the end of this NCIS story, there may not be a sequel unless you guys actually liked this. Just review whether there should be one. And one last thing...

THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
